Overcoming Your Fear
by Mere-Brennan
Summary: Henry talks Regina into going to the ball to meet with Robin. Regina and Robin have had feelings for one another for a while, but are hesitant to act on them. Everyone now remembers the lost year, but Regina and Robin only had a close-nit friendship during that year. Robin and Regina decide to overcome their fears and take that leap of faith. This is an Outlaw Queen story.
1. Take The Leap of Faith

**Okay, so it has been like a year since I've posted anything on here, but I was forced to write this one. I am glad I was because I am actually quite pleased with it. I would like to thank Kayla for coming up with the idea of this story and for making me write it, and also for being my beta. Without further ado, please enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the detailed ideas of this story. **_

**Song- Gavin Degraw, "You Know Where I'm At"**

* * *

Homemade waffles filled the room with a delicious scent; eggs were frying and bacon was sizzling with the occasional pop of grease. She didn't normally make something so bad for one's arteries, but this was her weekend with Henry and he would be up any moment. She couldn't help the shiver up her spine as she thought about how she almost left her heart in the middle of the Enchanted Forest. She would have been cursed back to Storybrooke with no heart. She wouldn't be able to love her son as she truly did. Trampling footsteps on the stairs suddenly interrupted her thoughts. Turning around, Regina took in the appearance of her son's wild mess of hair, eyes wide, grinning from ear to ear; Henry looked like a complete lunatic.

"Good morning, Sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Morning, Mom, yes," he was quick to respond. "Are you making waffles," he paused to sniff the air, "and bacon and eggs?"

Regina laughed, "Well it _is_ your favorite." Henry's smile got even larger if that was possible. "Why don't you make us some milk and I'll bring the food to the table?" He went to the cabinet without hesitation to get two glasses down. It was then that she realized how much he'd grown within the past year. He couldn't even reach the second shelf without grabbing a stool before, now he could reach the third with ease.

Sitting down with the food, Regina smiled at Henry. "So, tell me about your week. Did you do anything exciting? I heard you went to the stables with David." He proceeded to tell her about his horse and how well he's been progressing at swordplay with his grandfather. "And then Robin took me into the forest and taught me how to use a bow. We're keeping it as a secret from Grandma, though." Regina's eyebrows rose a bit at Robin's name. She found it was easy to hide the true reason for the surprise on her face. "And why ever would you hide it from Snow?" He put his fork down and leaned back, placing his hands behind his head with a smug look. "So I can challenge her. While she thinks I've never used a bow, I will succeed at defeating and shock the pants off of her." She set her fork down and crossed her arms as she leaned back in her chair. "What makes you so sure you can defeat one of the best archers from the Enchanted Forest?" Even though she and Snow got along now, it was apparently still strange to hear a compliment coming from her mouth about her, if Henry's face holds any truth. "Just stating a fact, Dear. She _is_ one of the best." She added. His smugness found it's way back to his face. "Because, Mom, I have awesome archer methods." She stood up to bring their empty dishes to the sink, "Ah, and what, pray tell, are these 'awesome archer methods'?"

He followed her back into the kitchen. "If you want to find out, go ask Robin to teach you." The last dish slipped from her hand and shattered across the floor. Henry had been trying to get her and Robin together for weeks, but she kept avoiding it. She couldn't let him in. She'd closed herself off for far too long, she wouldn't know where to start. How could someone accept the things she's done in her life? She was a murderer. She cursed an entire population to forget who they were. She split a mother from her husband and child. Why would he let her be a mother to his own? She cleared her throat. "Honey, can you bring me the broom, please?"

He disappeared and returned a moment later. "Mom, I know you have feelings for him." She just grabbed the broom from him and started sweeping up the glass shards. "I know you're scared, but I think he likes you too. He talks about you all the time." At that, her head shot up. "What do you mean he talks about me?" He gave her a knowing smile, "He always asks me if I've seen you and how you're doing and stuff like that. Yesterday, he asked me if you were going to the ball. You are going right?" She shook her head, "Oh, no. I haven't even a dress. You are more than welcome to go with the Un-Charmings if you so please." He frowned, "Mom, Robin's going to be there and when I told him you were going he looked happy." Henry was trying so hard this time. He really wanted her to be happy and she just cannot see how that is possible. "There is no way he likes me, Henry. I'm The Evil Queen. No one wants to be with her." She whispered the last part as she went back to sweeping.

Henry was standing in front of her in a blink of an eye. He grabbed the broom from her and brought his free hand to her shoulder. "Look at me, Mom." She turned her head his direction, obviously trying to swallow back the tears that were forming. "I've told you this before and I will tell you again. You are not a villain. You have changed so much from that woman you used to know. You love and protect me and you deserve all the happiness your heart desires. You are my mom and I love you. He pulled her into a tight embrace. After processing what he just told her, she raised her arms around him and returned his hug. "I love you so much, Sweetheart." She pulled back and looked into his confident eyes. "When did you mature into a young man who gives life advice, huh?" He just laughed and asked her, "So does this mean you're gonna go to the ball now?"

She chuckled, "Yeah... I guess it does."

* * *

"Papa, Papa, Papa!" Roland came running around the corner and slammed into Robin's leg, squeezing tightly. "Roland, my boy, what is it?" His son looked up with tears in his eyes, "I had a scary dream that y-you died and I was all alone and my stuffed monkey came back to real life and took me away and Gina couldn't save me 'cause she turned into a monkey and-" Robin could hardly understand him through all his tears and because of how fast he was speaking. He pried him off his leg and into his arms. "Whoa, slow down, Roland. No one is going to die and no one is going to take you. Your monkey cannot come back to life, okay? Regina made sure of that, remember?" Roland hesitantly nodded his head. "You and I both know that Regina is far too strong a person to let some crazy monkey turn her into one, right?" At this, Roland giggled and his sobs became sniffles.

"Now, shall we share a glass of milk and read a story to get you back to sleep?" He set him back on the ground and got out a glass and the carton of milk. They made their way back to Roland's room. "Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight?" Robin smiled, "Sure, lad. What story would you like to hear tonight?" Roland jumped on his father's king sized bed. "Can you make one up, Papa?" Robin groaned. He hated when his son would request he be creative. However, there was just no way to say no to that pleading face. "Alright, get comfortable." He settled in scooting up close to Robin. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful queen who was misunderstood…"

Half way through the story, Roland was out like a light. Robin, on the other hand, couldn't seem to fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he would see her- see her smile, hear her laugh, see her tears as she would cry for Henry in what she thought was private back in the Enchanted Forest.

_He had gone off to bathe in the stream when he heard quiet, muffled sobbing. He peeked around a large tree and saw her there, in the distance by the water. She was clutching her chest as if she were in physical pain. He quietly eased his way over to her and gently rested a hand on her back, making her jump. She had a fireball held in her hand at the ready until she saw who it was. "Please, leave me. I'm a mess and I am in no mood for banter." She seemed so desperate, so alone. It was heartbreaking to see her so broken. "Your Majesty, I cannot do that. Please let me help you." Regina looked in his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to talk to someone about him. She hated the thought of even bringing it up to Snow. _

_"I can't live without him. I cannot live everyday not knowing how he's doing, knowing that he has absolutely no memory of me. Is he making friends? Is he doing well in his education? My heart feels as if it is being ripped apart every time I see you with your son. My heart is weak. Forgive me, but I have this ridiculous amount of jealousy of you. Roland is so beautiful inside and out. He reminds me so much of Henry at his age. I honestly don't know how much longer I can live with my heart beating inside of me." She pressed her hands to her chest.__"I have nothing left."_

_ She sounded so defeated. "Regina, you have more than you know." She looked at him skeptically. "You do! You have Snow. I know it has been a long journey to get to where you are with her, but you have her and she is a wonderful friend to have. You have Roland. He adores you. He has ever since you saved him from that damned flying monkey. You know, when we were alone, he told me that you were 'the most prettiest princess' he'd ever seen. I know it's hard to see him, but it can also give you strength. I know no one will ever replace Henry, but allow room for others who want to be had by you. Finally, you have me. I will always be here for you as your friend. I shall never forsake you, Regina. This," he placed his hand above hers on her chest, "is strength. Please, just open it up to new possibilities. Do not give up." She released another sob as he pulled her into his chest._

Ever since that day, well, during the months that he had his memories, he thought about that moment he had with the queen. He couldn't help but to have these immeasurable feelings for her. He intended on doing something about it tomorrow at the ball. Henry told him that she would be there and he is counting on that. He cannot wait any longer and she seemed to be avoiding him ever since they regained their memories.

Robin woke up to Roland lying on top of him with his elbows in his chest, with his face just inches from his own. "May I help you, dear sir?" Roland giggled and jumped into a sitting position on his papa's stomach. "Today is the day, Papa! Today is the ball!" Robin sat up, promptly rolling his son off of himself. "That it is, lad. That it is." He seemed to be in thought for a moment before turning to the clock beside his bed. "Oh no! I overslept! Come on, my boy. Go start your water running. I will meet you in there." Roland rushed out of the room and headed for the bathroom. As soon as Robin heard the water running, he began to pace the floor. Mumbling as he paced, "What will I say? What if she rejects me? _'Hello, Regina, fancy meeting you here.'_ No, that won't do."

Roland was staring at his father as if he had grown two heads. "Papa? Who are you talking to?" Robin jumped into action. "No one. Come on, let's get you bathed and ready so we can work on me. I need to look my best." After placing his boy in a tiny suit and combing his unruly hair, Robin dragged Roland in to his own bedroom and told him to help him decide which suit looked best on him. He only owned two suits, but they were very nice. He first put on the dark blue suit that made his eyes pop. "Well, Roland? How about this one? Do I look dashing?" Roland walked around his father a few times and then his brow line crinkled. "It looks really big. I can only see your fingers." The only other suit was a gray that was on the lighter side of the color with a shine to it. He put it on and did a walk around himself and looked expectantly at Roland. "Ooh, Papa! You look so dashing!" Robin smiled, "I do, do I? Good. I need to look brilliant." Roland looked confused. "Why do you got to look so good today, Papa?"

He patted his son on the head, "Because, like you said, today is the day."

* * *

The ball was being held at Town Hall by the Charmings in celebration of the defeat of the Wicked Witch of the West. Henry had asked Emma if it would be okay for him to escort Regina to the ball. Emma of course, like everyone else in town, knows of the more than friendly attraction between the outlaw and the queen, even if they don't admit it to themselves. Ergo, Emma practically shoved the kid out the door to go to his other mother's house.

The band was playing a soft tune that she had never heard of, but then again, her parents insisted on there being a mix of Enchanted Forest music and Storybrooke music. She could only assume it was an Enchanted Forest song, however it was quite beautiful. "Hello, Love. May I say that you look lovely in that dress?" Emma turned around to face the man who had wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hello, Killian. Yes, you may. You look incredibly good in that suit." Hook had finally given in to this world's wardrobe after months of her begging him to at least try on a t-shirt. He leaned over and kissed her gently as he moved his hand down over her backside. A clearing of the throat interrupted them before anything got out of hand. Or rather, before Emma got into Hook's. "As much as I approve of this relationship," she said calmly, "could you kindly keep your hand off of my daughter's ass while in my presence?" Emma laughed at her mother's tone of voice mixed with the rare word choice.

"Oh, please. I can't keep you and David off of each other when in my presence. How many times must I walk in on the two of you before you learn to lock the door?" She picked on her mother. Snow's face turned red with embarrassment. "Point taken. Though, it seems that you would learn to knock before coming in by now." They all laughed until Snow stopped and was staring wide eyed over her daughter's shoulder. "What are you loo-" Killian and Emma turned around at the same time to see Regina, hair in a magnificent updo, wearing a beautiful dark blue gown that hugged her figure and barely graced the floor. Her arm was linked with Henry's. "Wow. I haven't seen her dressed like that since the Enchanted Forest. I miss her dresses. OUCH!" Killian got a jab to the ribs from Emma. "What? She's beautiful, but I find that you are ten times that in my eyes." Emma rolled her eyes. "Nice save." Snow said sarcastically as she pushed through them to greet her step-mother.

"Snow." Regina smiled at the sight of her friend. _'Friend,'_ still such an odd word to use when associating with Snow, but she liked the thought of it. "You look so beautiful, Regina." She turned to her grandson, "Henry, you look so handsome, just like your grandfather." Henry told his grandmother that she looked nice and kissed his mother and grandmother each on the cheek before walking off to find Grace. "You look gorgeous, Snow. It doesn't even look like you were pregnant four months ago. How is Anagail doing, by the way?" Snow smiled at Regina, "She is wonderful. She's a perfect angel. She looks just like David, it's scary. Granny offered to watch her tonight for us."

Regina was so nervous that she only heard half of what the princess said. "That's wonderful, dear. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go get a drink. Would you like one?" Snow laughed at her step-mother's obliviousness. "I'm breast feeding, remember?" Regina started nervously laughing, "Of course. How could I forget?" Snow then became worried by the look on Regina's face. "Hey, are you okay? You seem distracted." She grabbed her hand, "And your palms are sweating. Your palms never sweat. Are you nervous about something?" Snow then followed Regina's line of sight and realization hit her. "Oh. You know, he is incredibly fond of you." Regina's head snapped back to Snow. "What? Who is?"

Snow just smiled and pulled Regina over to the makeshift bar and ordered an Apple Cider for her friend. "You have nothing to worry about. I know it's going to be hard opening up to someone again, but you both have this incorrigible tension when you are in the same room. You need to address it." Regina took a long drink of the cider and started to ask Snow how to when she noticed Robin walking her way. Her eyes went as wide as saucers, "Snow, he's coming! What do I do? I have never been this-" Regina promptly stopped talking as soon as she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes briefly and turned around to greet none other than Robin.

"Regina, you look positively divine, as always." Regina felt as if the oxygen was being sucked out of her body when she heard his voice and saw his snug fitting gray suit up close. "Thank you. You look riveting in that color gray." _In that color gray? Really Regina?! Get it together!_ _You are a queen! _"Why, thank you, milady." A slow song started playing that she recognized as a song from this world. "May I have this dance, Your Majesty?" Regina discreetly wiped her sweaty palms on the napkin that came with her drink and took his outstretched hand. "I'd be honored." As the words started to flow, they seemed to hit home for Regina.

_Oh, it's better up ahead._

_The worst is over now._

_Remember what I said,_

'_To live, you don't have to look back,_

_but if you ever do, you know where I'm at.'_

She figured Robin must have been listening to the words as he pulled her closer to his body at the end of the chorus. She remembered that night at the stream when he told her what she had to live for. She buried her face in his neck as a lone tear fell. As soon as Robin heard a barely audible sniffle, he pulled back a bit. "What is it, Regina? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. "I'm fine. I was just remembering everything you told me that night at the stream. Robin, you will never know how grateful I am for you that night. You saved me from myself." He placed a hand on her cheek and stopped the motion of their bodies. He looked into her eyes, searching for something, anything to tell him not to do what he was about to do. He found nothing but longing.

He leaned in slowly, waiting as he got an inch from her lips, needing her to go that inch and meet him. She soon found herself closing the gap between them, getting lost in the most exhilarating kiss she had ever partook in. The song was coming to a close and they pulled back, resting their foreheads against one another and slightly out of breath. Regina slowly opened her eyes and noticed in her peripherals that they were the only two on the dance floor. She looked to her left and saw Henry standing next to Grace and Roland, all three with their jaws touching the floor. Henry shook his head, as if trying to get that image out, and then smirked and mouthed the words, 'told ya so' to his mother. She lightly chuckled and Robin looked to where she was gazing. Henry was holding out his palm down low as Roland slapped it hard and yelled, "YES!"

The stares didn't seem to stop so Regina turned back to Robin, "Hold on tight." All of the sudden, they were engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke. When it cleared, they were standing on the edge of the docks. "I thought we could use some privacy. I'm sorry I used magic, I know you aren't a fan, but I didn't want anyone to follow us." Robin laughed, "Darling, I don't mind. I'm glad you did. We have much to talk about, but for now, lets skip the talking, okay?" Regina couldn't have felt happier in that moment as he leaned in to recapture her bottom lip between his. She felt, rather than heard, a low groan come out of her as he continued his path down her neck to behind her ear.

"Yes, talking later is just fine, Dear."

* * *

**So... Did you like it?**


	2. What Does This All Mean?

**Sooo... I have been talked into writing more of this. This chapter is much shorter.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

"Regina? Where did you-" Emma started as she picked up her phone. "Emma, take Henry and Roland home with you, please. Robin and I have much we need to discuss." Regina sounded breathless. "Sure, discuss away. They can stay over night." Emma was smirking, she knew exactly what was going on. "Thank-" Regina's phone cut off. Emma looked at her disconnected phone and laughed. She turned to her parents and Killian, "Well, we've got the boys for the night."

"Why ever would you do that?" Regina gasped as his tongue dipped in the hollow of her neck. "Because the boys are taken care of and that fact is all that matters." He pulled away and looked at her, "Now, could you perform some of that magic again and get us somewhere even more private?" The next thing he knew, they were in Regina's den. She pulled away and walked over to the lone table in the room. "Care for a drink, Dear?" Robin's chest was heaving from trying to regain his breath. She was so beautiful in that dress. She was always beautiful, but that slit traveling up the length to her mid-thigh was about to knock him on his ass.

She stared back at him expectantly, "Is that a yes or no?" She sat down on the arm of the chair next to the table and crossed her legs, exposing her left thigh to him. "I see you are enjoying my dress." Robin noticeably swallowed and had to tear his eyes away from her leg to her face. He cleared his throat, "My apologies. I cannot seem to keep my eyes off of you. Your dresses are always so... Stimulating." Regina felt the heat rise up her neck, yet was still able to pull a smirk. "Well, perhaps I should remove it."

Robin's knees buckled at her words and he almost hit the ground. She stood up and reached behind herself to grasp the zipper, pulling it down slowly. The sound of it unzipping sent electricity through his body. "I'm going to take that as a 'perhaps you should'," She said as she walked back to him, swaying her hips with every step. As she let one sleeve fall from her shoulder, she met his lips with a soft brush of her own. Regina was surprised she was able to act so seductive when on the inside she was about to have a panic attack. She grabbed his hands and placed them around her waist. "I'm not going to bite. Unless, of course you want me to." He brought her back against his body for a searing kiss as his hands made their way up to the other sleeve.

* * *

(Later that night)

"So... Are you ready to talk, yet?" Robin looked down to the raven-haired woman lying across his chest. She looked up and rested her chin on her hands. Regina smiled and rolled her eyes, "Those last two times were your doing." Robin chuckled, "Regina, I believe we were both _doing _the same thing. However, yes... I did start it, but now I'm spent. Let's talk." Regina knew she couldn't avoid it any longer.

She sighed and repositioned herself into his left side with her arm slung over his stomach. "Alright. Where do we begin?" He ran light fingers up and down her bare arm. "Let's begin with complete honesty. No hesitations. No getting nervous or scared." Regina nodded once. "Okay." She took a deep breath and began to open her mouth to speak when she was cut off, "I have fallen in love with you, Regina." He blurted out, "Unadulterated love." Regina closed her mouth and was speechless as she quickly sat up to search his eyes. She stayed there for a moment while she processed his words. "I said no hesitations. You look as if you are about to run. I know it's a heavy load to hold because I've been carrying it around ever since that night at the stream. Please, just don't run from me or hide your feelings. Tell me what you're thinking right now in this moment. Please just-" He stopped when Regina placed her finger over his mouth.

"There's something I need to tell you. It's something that I should have told you the moment I discovered it." She closed her eyes and reached down to the figure on his wrist, running her fingers across it, as if trying to make sure it was real. "When I was first married to Leopold, I was _very _unhappy_. _Tink decided she wanted to help me and used pixie dust to lead me to my second chance at true love." She looked into his eyes; "It led me to a man in a pub with this tattoo on his wrist. I got scared and ran back to the castle. I wasn't ready for love again. Daniel's death was still very fresh in my heart. I couldn't betray him like that. As the years went on, my heart became filled with more and more anger. I progressed in my studies of magic with Rumple and decided to use the knowledge I had gained to destroy the one person that destroyed my life. Snow White. Anyway, you know the rest of the story and I am ashamed to even think of it. Which makes me question how anyone could ever love 'The Evil Queen'."

Robin stayed quiet the entire time she relayed her story to him. His heart broke for her to even think that she couldn't be loved. Had she just admitted that they were true loves? Everything that she had been through and she didn't think she deserved love? That wouldn't do. "Regina, you are _not_ 'The Evil Queen' anymore. You are a mother, a friend, a hero who risked her own life multiple times, now and gave up the only thing in her life that she truly cared for in order to save an entire population. I love you with my whole heart. You and Roland and even Henry are the most important people in my life and I intend on keeping you there. I was a coward for not telling you I had feelings for you so long ago, but here I am now. You weren't ready for love back then, but are you now? Are you ready to accept my unconditional love for you?"

Regina let out a soft sob and kissed him with all the passion in the world. "Robin, I love you so much that it physically hurts when I'm not around you. I was jealous of my own son when he told me you were giving him archery lessons." She let out a tired laugh, "I have loved you for some time now; I just have no idea as to when it started. Perhaps it _was _that night at the stream when it first started. I haven't had anyone do what you did for me that night in so many years. Not since Daniel. I'm so happy to hear you intend on keeping me in your life, because I don't think I could live through another heartbreak. I need you so badly." He pulled her in for another kiss and flipped them over so that he was above her. "Good, because I need you too."

* * *

Henry and Roland's voices were traveling trough the door while the Charmings and Killian were sitting around the kitchen table. Snow passed out the mugs with hot chocolate as David gently rocked the sleeping Anagail. "So, think they're getting much discussing done?" Emma quietly joked so not to wake the four month old. "Oh, hush." Snow slapped her eldest daughter's arm. "If you ask me, it's about bloody time. Their tension has been making even me uncomfortable." Killian put in. David chuckled, "I'm just glad they're both finding happiness. They both have love lost; it's time they find it again. They both deserve true love." Snow leaned over to kiss him, mindful of the baby between them. "I completely agree with Charming." Snow smiled. "Of course you do," Emma laughed.

* * *

"Where do you think we will live?" Roland asked excitedly. "Are you gonna be my brother?" Henry laughed at Roland's innocence, "Roland, they just kissed and are talking about stuff. We don't even know if they'll decide to stay together. But, you know, I really think they will. If they do, we'll probably live in my mom's mansion because, well... It's a mansion. If they decide to get married, yes; that will make me your brother." Roland's eyes got as big as saucers, "Really!? And then Gina will be my mama and Papa will be your papa?!" Henry nodded his head with a huge smile. "We can't get too excited, though. Like I said, we aren't positive this is going to work out." Roland frowned at that. "Okay, but if it don't happen, can you still be my brother?" Henry shook his hand through Roland's hair and brought him in for a hug. "Wouldn't have it any other way, little man."

* * *

**Shall I continue?**


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

A week had passed since the night of the ball and Henry hadn't seen his mom this happy in like … Ever. He walked into the kitchen to the sight of her peeling apples. Henry always enjoyed watching her bake. She looked so peaceful when she did it. "Hey, mom! What are you baking for?" He didn't even have to ask what she was making, he could tell by the ingredients sitting around her. "Robin is bringing Roland over here so you can both have some fun with your stuff. You'll have fun introducing him to your comic books, and he'll have fun trying to be just like you. They should be here in about two hours."

Henry got a smug smile on his face. "Oh yeah, I forgot that your date's tonight." Regina rolled her eyes, "You're never going to let me live it down are you? Would you like me to admit that you were right? Would that make you happy, Dear?" She laughed when Henry just leaned against the counter with his arms folded and his face practically screaming, 'I'm waiting'. He looked just like Emma in that moment. "Fine. You were right. I should have listened to you the first time you tried to get us together. I haven't been this happy, romantically, since Daniel. Are you happy now?"

He pushed off the counter and enveloped her in a tight hug, squishing her arms and catching her off guard. "Mom, you have no idea how happy I am that you are finally getting your happy ending." Regina dropped the apple and knife and hugged him just as tight. Well, as tight as she could without getting her sticky hands on him. "Mom." When she didn't answer, he tried again, "Mom. I can't breathe." She pulled back and he noticed the tears in her eyes. He reached up and wiped them away with the pad of his thumb. "What's wrong?" She smiled at him, "These are tears of joy, Henry. I'm so lucky to have a son who cares so much that he would go out of his way to help me out. You knew how I felt about everything and you made it your mission to prove me wrong."

He gave her a sideways glance, "Of course. Roland and I called it 'Operation Arrow Queen'. He actually came up with it. I wanted 'Outlaw Queen', but he didn't understand what an outlaw was and I didn't feel like explaining how his dad is a thief." Regina actually laughed at that. "He knows that his papa does what he does for good reasons. That's all that matters. Now," she paused to wipe her eyes with the hand towel draped over her shoulder, "could you be a dear and help me finish these turnovers, please?" Henry gave her his signature crooked smile, "I'd love to."

* * *

Roland was sitting on the couch with his stuffed monkey watching Scooby Doo when Robin was dressed and ready to go. "Are you ready to go, lad?" Roland looked over at his dad with a fearful expression. He then noticed the monkey's head was about to be ripped off by the force of which it was being held. "What is it, son? Why are you frightened?" Roland sniffled once and then pointed to the television. "The ghost of Redbeard," he said as if that explained everything. To Robin, it did. He walked over to his son and sat him in his lap. "The ghost of Redbeard isn't going to hurt you, Roland." Conveniently, the episode picked that time to reveal the true person behind the mask. "See? It was only C.L. Magnus. He was just a man in a mask and they caught him. You know what else?" Roland shook his head. "This monkey that Gina gave you, it is proof that no matter what comes your way, we will protect you. Got that?" Roland nodded a bit. "I asked if you got that," he pressed as he started tickling his son. "Yes, Papa! I got that! No m-more!" Robin stopped tickling him and stood up as he turned off the television. "It's time to go, my boy." He knelt down in front of the couch and Roland hopped onto his back with his monkey still in his arms.

* * *

The walk over to the Queen's home was quite enjoyable. They stopped at Granny's to escort Red so she could keep an eye on the boys in case a new evil secretly lurked about. Roland insisted that he could run faster than Red, so she gracefully accepted his challenge, handing the basket she held to Robin. "I'll race you to the big tree on my count. Ready?" Roland nodded and bent his knees into ready position. "Set?" His eyebrows set in concentration. "Go!"

As they set off, Red tried to take smaller steps and slow down without it being obvious. It was extremely hard to go so slow with her werewolf abilities. Roland made it to the tree a split second before she did. "I did it! Papa, did you see me!? I beat a rarewolf!" Red bent over laughing at his pronunciation. "It's '_were_wolf', Sweetheart." Roland blushed, but soon forgot about it. "Can you carry me on your shoulders, Papa? My legs are tired now." Robin rolled his eyes, but still picked his son up after handing the basket back to Red. "Of course they're tired, silly. You just beat a werewolf in a race."

* * *

Regina was just finishing up her hair when she heard the doorbell ring. "Henry, answer the door please," she yelled from her bedroom. She looked in the mirror to looked herself over before looking into her own eyes, "You can do this, it's just Robin. You have ruled an entire kingdom, you have got this." She took a deep breath and released it. Satisfied by her outfit, she turned to leave.

"So then, Roland thought it would be a great idea to challen-" Robin's breath hitched as he caught sight of Regina. She wore a mid-thigh length, red dress with black lace swirled in decorative patterns around the bodice. Her tall, black heels accenting her muscular calves. "Wow." Red couldn't contain her chuckle. Regina looked at her and tried to suppress her smile before looking back at Robin, "You're not so bad yourself." He cleared his throat and remembered that they were in the presence of their children before he attacked her lips.

He walked over to her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. He breathed in her ear, "You look more and more beautiful each day, My Love." She blushed at that and her cheeks hurt from smiling. Regina turned to Red, "Henry and I've made apple turnovers for dessert since you brought the supper. You know Henry will help you with finding anything if you so need it. Right, honey?" He sighed, "Mom, I'm thirteen. I've got this. We're gonna have a blast. Right, guys?" He looked between Red and Roland. A "Yeah!" and an "Absolutely!" came from each of them in return. He turned back to the new couple and turned them around to face the door and pushed. "You guys have fun. Don't worry, we won't wait up."

Regina turned around and placed a chaste kiss to Henry's cheek. "Alright, we're going. Have a good night and don't get into any trouble." He nodded. Roland ran up to Robin and jumped in his arms, "You will come back, won't you, Papa?" Robin smiled and gave him a small tickle to his side. "Always, my boy." As soon as Roland's little feet hit the ground, he wrapped his arms around Regina's bare legs. "I love you, Gina." She bent down to give him a hug and kiss, "I love you too, little one."

* * *

"So, where're you taking me?" She had been asking him all week and he would only reply with, "It is a surprise." Regina rolled her eyes. "Come on, you said you would tell me when it was time. Well, we have started our date, there is no better time." He chuckled and wrapped her hand in the crook of his elbow, "I disagree. There is a much better time than right now. Be patient and you will soon see." She huffed, but leaned in closer to him. " This better be worth the wait. I am very impatient, Dear."

He laughed at her restlessness, "Oh, I'm fully aware." She sent him a look that was very much Evil Queen and asked, "What exactly does that mean?" Robin kissed the glare off her face; "Just that I spent an entire year with you and I know your patience can be easily tried. It's not a bad thing. In fact, I find it quite adorable." Regina scoffed, "Adorable? Most would find it quite unappealing, rather than adorable."

He stopped walking and turned her face toward him with his finger, "I am not most." She touched his cheek and smiled when he leaned into her hand, "No, you are positively not. For which, I am very grateful." He turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. Holding his elbow out to her, he gestured with his other hand out toward the path they were taking. "Milady?" She slid her hand through his elbow and smiled. Her cheeks always hurt when she was around him. Even in the Enchanted Forest when they were just friends and had not confessed their undying love for one another.

She could get used to this.

* * *

**Let me know what you think. Their date will be next chapter and it shall be lovely. **


	4. First Date

**So sorry for the slightly belated update. I've been swamped at work with physical inventory and such being tonight. Yes, they have scheduled me to work during Once. How dare they?! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only my words.**

* * *

Robin gently pulled her behind him by their interlocked fingers. Regina, not one to easily admit vulnerability aloud, wondered how much longer until they made it to their destination. He still wouldn't even give her a hint as to where they were headed and her choice of shoes may not have been the wisest. Just as she was about to ask how much longer they had, Robin started quietly laughing to himself.

"What is so funny?" He glanced back at her and she could practically feel the happiness radiating off of him. "Just that I never thought I'd be trekking through the forest with a queen as a willing companion. Yet, here we are." She became amused, "Dear, we spent an entire year doing this very thing, or have you forgotten again?"

Robin squeezed her hand briefly, "Yes, but not like this. It's not the same. It's one thing to be friends with the very kind you steal from; it's another to be in love with one. Now that I've admitted it to the both of us," he smiled at her and continued walking, "it's actually finally hitting me that I am one hundred percent on royalty's side. Well, in your kingdom, that is," he winked at her. Finally she could see that they were approaching some lights in the distance. She mused to herself; _of course they would be spending their first date in the middle of the forest_. As they came around the clearing, Robin stopped and turned to her, "Here we are."

Regina couldn't believe what she was looking at. There were candles lit all over the small clearing with a slow burning fire built in the center. A basket was sat on a tree stump along with a bottle of Merlot. She took a few steps closer, dropping Robin's hand. "This is amazing, Robin." She glanced at him and then proceeded to walk over to the boombox sitting on a log that was placed next to the fire.

He followed her and hit the triangle that Ruby showed him to start the music. "Apparently, these contraptions are able to play music without instrument and they use something called 'batteries'. They are magnificent, don't you think?" She laughed at that, "Yes, they are. You have outdone yourself." He held out his hand to her with his other behind his back, "May I have this dance, Milady?" She looked at his hand as if he had lost his mind, "I don't dance." He took a step closer, "Do not and cannot are two different things. Dance with me so that I may impress you." She rolled her eyes and placed her palm gently in his, "Fine, but only because you've gone out of your way to learn how to use a musical electronic device just for me."

He leaned in next to her ear, "I will learn whatever you desire I learn, if it means pleasing you." She felt what was now becoming a familiar shiver down her spine at his words. When was the last time someone actually chose to go out of his or her way to make her happy? Daniel was the only person other than her father and Henry to do things just because he wanted to make her happy.

As they started to dance a slow waltz, she pulled back to see his face. "And where, pray tell, did a common thief learn to dance so eloquently?" He gazed into her eyes, which seemed to draw him in on their own accord, "My mother taught me to dance when I was a lad. Told me that all gentlemen needed to learn and that I was to be a knight when I was grown." He breathed a laugh, "She was very wrong about my profession, as it turned out. However, I believe she would still be proud."

"I do not doubt that for a moment," Regina reassured, "Besides, most 'gentlemen' in our land were pricks." He chuckled, "Well, then I am glad I didn't become a knight as she wished." She smiled, "You know, in this land, a gentleman is something that you can be without wealth or knighthood. It is a man who has honor and is courteous. You are both and so much more." He leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. "I have no respect for men who are any other way, Milady."

They stayed dancing, eventually forgetting about the waltzing and just swaying to the music. "Would you like to sit down and have a drink?" He smirked at her, "Even though you will not admit it, I know your feet are sore." She scoffed, "You think you know everything, don't you? My feet are just fine, but I would love to sit and have a drink." He pulled out the blanket and wine glasses that he had in the basket. As he helped her down onto the blanketed grass, he placed the empty wine glasses in her hands. "I have come to enjoy this Merlot. It's not the same as what we had at home, but it is quite good just the same." He poured the two glasses half full and sat down across from her. She gave him a curious look, "What are you doing way over there?" He sipped his wine, set it beside him, and reached for her left foot. "I am giving you a proper foot massage, of course."

She unintentionally let out a low moan at his ministrations on the ball of her foot. He laughed, "So, you're absolutely sure your feet weren't bothering you?" She rolled her eyes and leaned back onto her elbows, "Shut up."

When he finished her right foot and noticed her eyes were closed, he moved up next to her and started to kiss her neck. She rolled her head back and allowed him more access, to which he took full advantage of. He traveled his lips and tongue across from the base of her jaw, down to the hollow dip in her neck. He suddenly pulled back and stood, "Are you hungry, Darling?" She groaned at the loss of contact, "Yes, but not for food." She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, connecting their lips. She started to trace her hands down his back and around to the bottom of his shirt, moving her hands beneath to touch his skin. "Regina, darling." When she didn't answer, he tried again, "Regina, we shouldn't be doing this." She scoffed, lips still sealed to his neck, "Doing what? We've already done this. What is the harm?"

He stepped out of her grasp, "That was all built of sexual tension. Let's pretend for the moment, that we haven't had incredible sex together. Let me do this right, please." She couldn't help, but accept his pleading. Of course, now she was all hot and bothered. "Okay, then. We do it your way. What did you bring us to eat, Dear?" He sighed in relief and took out two plates of food wrapped in cellophane.

"I have been learning how to cook food of this world and I've discovered that it is so much better than a lot of what we ate in the Enchanted Forest. Not to mention how great an oven and stove are." He stepped closer to her with the plates, "So, without further ado, I give you steak, fried potatoes, and this marvelous side dish called 'macaroni and cheese'." Regina reached behind him to get the silverware out of the basket and took her seat on the blanket. "Sounds wonderful, Dear." He sat down next to her and smiled. He spent the entire day setting up for this date with the help of David. He had never felt so much need to make something so perfect in his life. He wanted Regina to be impressed by him and so far, it was going well. "Here you are. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it."

She took a bite of the fried potatoes, which she had never had the pleasure of having before, and her eyes rolled back. "Oh my, this is astounding. Where did you get this recipe?" His confidence got a bit of a boost at that, "There is something called 'Google'." She choked on her next bite as she laughed, picturing Robin Hood discovering the wonders of Google. He handed her a freshly refilled glass of wine, "What is so funny?" She quickly took the wine from him and swallowed, trying to get the food down. "It's just that I can see you sitting on a computer and accidentally coming across all the adaptations on you and your story. Did you know they made a cartoon of it and they portray you as a fox?" His eyebrows shot up. "It's fitting really. You are pretty sly."

"I must watch this cartoon, then." He took a bite of his mac and cheese, "This is officially my favorite food in this world." She smiled, "Henry loves it, as well." Just as she was about to go in for another bite of her steak she looked up, "Robin, get up!" He looked up suddenly and realized that one of the candles had gotten too close to their blanket by him. He jumped up and grabbed Regina, helping her up. Robin started stomping on the blanket while Regina simply waved her hand and the fire disappeared. He was out of breath, mainly from the panic that rose at the thought of their perfect date being ruined. He pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry, Regina. That did not go as planned." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "It's perfectly fine, Dear. This night has been amazing and I wouldn't change one part of it." She squeezed him tighter, "How about we clean all this up and get back to my house and see how the boys are doing? Ruby is not the most responsible person we could have gotten to watch them."

He nodded, "Okay, but don't worry about all this. I will come tomorrow morning and clean it all up. Lets just blow out all the candles so I don't burn the forest to a crisp." They walked around and blew out all the candles and Robin put the fire out with sand and dirt.

* * *

Ruby must have seen them walking up the path, because right before they got to the door, she walked out and told them the boys were asleep and bid them goodnight. As soon as they walked into the house, Regina gasped. Her favorite antique vase was crumbled in a pile with a note sitting on top of it in Henry's scribble. _'I'm sorry, Mom. I will save my money and get you a new one.' _ She looked at the clock and realized that there was no way her son was sleeping that early. She crumpled the note and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, reappearing in his room. "What in the world did you do, Henry?!" She held up the note, "That was my favorite vase and it is irreplaceable. How did that even happen?!" He winced and Roland hid behind him on the bed where they were playing his video game. He cleared his throat, "Um, hi Mom! How was your date?" She took a step closer, "Do not try to change the subject. How did this happen and where was Ruby?"

He gulped and Roland came out from behind him, "Ruby was playing hide and seek with us, and me and Henry couldn't find a place to hide and I tripped and fell and hit the table and it broke. I'm sorry, Gina." Regina's face softened a bit just as Robin walked in the room. "You mean to tell me that Roland broke the vase and Henry tried to cover for him by making me believe that he did it?" She couldn't believe how much they already acted like brothers who looked out for one another. Robin stepped closer to Regina, "You broke Regina's vase, Roland?" The young boy looked down and nodded his head. "Yes, Papa. I'm sorry." Regina couldn't help the tears that came to her face as she watched the boys. "Roland, it's alright. Please," she looked between the kids, "tell me the truth next time. It would end much better for the both of you."

Henry looked at Regina, "Can Roland stay over tonight, please?" She looked at Robin to see if it would be okay and got a firm nod in return. She smiled, "He can stay any night he wants."

After they tucked the boys in, they headed to the kitchen. "Does that offer for Roland count for me, as well? May I stay over any night that I want?" She smirked, "If you're a good boy and make us some mac and cheese." The fire prevented them from finishing their dinner and she was starving. "I accept that challenge, Milady."

* * *

**Questions, comments, concerns?**


	5. New Beginnings

**You are all allowed to virtually slap me as hard as you please. I deserve it. I have no excuse for my lateness. From now on, I will try to update every Friday, I just don't know an exact time due to work scheduling.**

**This chapter has a bit of everyone in it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously not mine.**

* * *

"So, how did your date go?" Snow walked through the door that was being held for her at Granny's. They hadn't really had time to talk to each other for a few weeks due to conflicting schedules. Regina quietly laughed, dropped the door handle and followed her in, "It went up in flames… Quite literally." When the princess raised her eyebrows, she went on to explain, "We went about a mile into the forest and he had candles scattered all over the place. We danced to the boombox that he brought and-" Snow cut her off, "You don't dance."

"Do not and cannot are not the same thing, according to Robin." She rolled her eyes at Snow's smirk, "Anyway, when we finished dancing he brought out the homemade dinner he had cooked for us and we sat down on the blanket. While we were eating, the blanket caught fire behind him so we cleaned up and went home." Snow's jaw had dropped at the nonchalant tone Regina had just delivered that last bit in.

"That's it?! _'Oh, the blanket caught fire so we left. The end_.'?" The older woman crossed her arms and leaned back as Ruby approached with a coffee and a hot chocolate, "The usual." Both women showed their gratitude to her as she walked away to help another table. Snow turned her attention back to her step-mother. "Come on, Regina. What happened when you both went home? Did you go to the same home?"

The queen smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know."

* * *

"Did everything go as planned?" David asked as he pushed the stroller back and forth. Henry was chasing Roland around the park while Robin and David watched from the bench. The outlaw scratched the back of his neck and laughed, "About that." David snapped his head to his friend, "What happened? Did she not like the place you picked?" Robin sighed, "Not exactly that, Mate. You know how I told you that it would be really romantic if I placed candles everywhere?" The prince nodded and his eyes got wide as he started putting two and two together, "No. Please tell me you didn't catch the forest on fire."

"Not exactly, just the blanket. Regina put it out easily enough, but the mood was ruined so we blew the candles out, smothered the fire, then headed back to her house where the boys were." He chuckled, "Of course, when we got there things didn't get much better." Robin proceeded to tell David about the vase breaking and Henry trying to take the fall for it.

David's smile reached his eyes, "That kid's heart never ceases to amaze me." Robin chuckled, "I'm sure Roland was grateful for it. You should have seen him cowering behind Henry like Regina was going to throw a fireball at him or something." The image of that put David in a small fit of laughter until he looked at his watch. "What time are we supposed to be at Regina's again?"

Regina invited the whole family, including Killian and the Hoods, to have dinner at her mansion as a sort of celebration. "She wanted us to get there around five so we could gather and visit before we ate. Why, what time have you?" David jumped out of his seat and started waving down Henry and Roland, "It's half past three, and we've still got to get these boys cleaned up. You know how Regina hates it when people are late." The thief jumped up behind him, "Oh yeah, why don't you go put Anagail in the car and I'll gather the boys?" The men carpooled to pick up the boys from school and then decided to bring them to the park to have some fun. "Alright, we've got to hurry, Henry takes the longest showers."

* * *

Loud giggling could be heard coming from the Jolly Roger. "Killian!" Hook was chasing Emma around the captain's quarters half naked, "Yes, love?" She stopped when she had the desk placed between them, "We have to be at Regina's in an hour! That means you have to stop chasing me so we can get dressed and ready."

A sinister grin passed over the captain's face, "Darling, that gives us plenty of time." He reached over the desk and pulled her onto it with a yelp. Killian climbed on top of her and started kissing her down her stomach tenderly. She brusquely rolled him off of her. "We have to look nice, which means I need to go home, take a shower, and grab some nice clothes! It's Regina Freaking Mills!"

He looked up at her from his new place on the floor, "Fine, you win." She hastily searched the cabin for her clothing before leaning down to kiss him, "I'll meet you there." All she could hear were mumbles as she left the ship.

* * *

Regina was buzzing about the kitchen while struggling to zip up her dress when the doorbell rang. She'd left the diner a little later than she'd meant to and barely had enough time to get dinner started and change clothes. When she opened the door, a small body was slammed against her legs.

"Well, hello to you too, Roland." She chuckled, "You are a bit early, dear." Robin leaned over so not to smash his son and gave her a quick peck. "Roland and I got ready faster than expected and figured you could use some help. So, here we are." Regina opened the door wider for them to come through. "Roland, how about you go watch some cartoons in the den while your father and I finish up dinner?" With a curt nod, the boy skipped away into the familiar room.

"So, what can I do to help?" Regina turned around and showed him her exposed back; "First, you can zip this up for me." He did so with trembling fingers, "Dear, you've already seen me nude. There is no reason to be nervous while helping me dress." He scoffs, "I'm not nervous, I'm trying to hold back from taking you right here and now." The queen raised an eyebrow at him and then beckoned with her finger to follow her.

As they made their way into the kitchen, Regina grabbed her apron and went back to attending the frying pan where the pork chops were sizzling. "Mmm… That smells wonderful! What all do you have left?" She flipped a pork chop and gestured with her head to the other burner on the stove. "Just have to put the pork beans on the stove to heat up, if you could do the honor." He over exaggerated a bow to her that would have ended up very badly for him is she were still the Evil Queen, however, now she just laughed. "The honor will be mine, Milady."

She put the last four pork chops on to cook when she thought she heard her name. She looked up at Robin, but he was just stirring the beans. He looked at her, "Did you need something, Darling?" She shook her head in confusion, "No, I just thought you said my name." He smiled at her and went back to stirring. Regina walked to the other side of the kitchen to throw the wrapping away that the meat had come in. Her head snapped up, "There it was again!" He had his back to her, but still couldn't hide the fact that his shoulders were shaking as if he were laughing. "Whatever are you speaking of, Regina?"

At this, Regina smirked, "You know exactly what, Robin. Quit screwing with me, or you will come to regret it." She slowly, calmly conjured a small fireball in her right hand and stared at him with a glint of mischief in her eye. He visibly gulped, "Okay, okay. I will stop screwing with you." He shot her a wink and turned back to the stove, "The beans are done." She was opening her mouth to reply when the doorbell chimed.

Roland jumped off the couch and sprinted past the kitchen, "I'll get it!" Roland and his father had been spending a lot of time at the queen's home, so Roland pretty much made himself comfortable.

* * *

Snow and David were cuddled up on the couch sitting next to Emma, who was holding her baby sister. "What did you and Killian do today, Em?" Her daughter turned crimson as she thought about what they had been up to all day. She cleared her throat, "You know, we just-", she was interrupted by the pirate. "Stayed on my ship and played games." Everyone's eyes widened at the response and Emma was quick to cover it up. "Board games! Like 'Monopoly' and, um, 'Life'." Regina smirked, "Yeah, I bet there was a lot of life happening in his cabin." David shot his daughter, who looked like she was about to die of embarrassment, a look and then stood up. "Hook, can I see you outside, please?"

Killian took a step back with hand and hook out in front of himself, "Look, Mate, she's a grown woman and grown women have needs that need to be fulfilled." Snow grabbed David's arm and pulled him back down, "Killian, you should really stop talking now or I may just have to let him go."

Robin picked then to change the subject before anyone was murdered in Regina's living room. "So, shall we eat, then?" Emma threw him a grateful expression and sighed in relief. "Yes, please!"

Regina jutted out her bottom lip, "Oh, but it was just getting interesting."

* * *

"And then he showed me his Green Arrow books, and Papa, Green Arrow is just like you!" Roland had been telling the group what he and Henry had been up to while they almost had a showdown in the other room. "He shoots arrows for good, just like you and he likes the color green! Right, Henry?!" He looked at Henry, who nodded and chuckled, "Yeah, Buddy. Just like your dad."

Robin stood up with his glass in hand, "I'd like to propose a toast." Everyone grabbed his or her drink; Henry, Roland, and Snow with water. "I never thought I'd get over my being a downright coward enough to confess my true feelings for Regina." He raised his glass to her, "Regina decided to take a chance on me and now here we are. Killian and Emma finally got over they're silly banter and are happy as can be. Snow and David have this beautiful baby girl. Henry and Roland have made a connection that none of us can explain." His smile got wider at the thought, "So, without further ado, to new beginnings!" Everyone clinked glasses.

Robin reclaimed his seat next to Regina and leaned over to kiss her. "Gross! Don't get me wrong; I am super excited that you guys finally got together, but seriously. It's bad enough that I have to watch my grandparents get all gross and mushy, I don't want to see my mom do it too." Henry cringed. Regina laughed, "You're just going to have to get used to it, dear. And what, Emma never kisses Killian in front of you?" He looked over to the blonde and noticed she was making weird eye contact with Hook. "Not more than a peck, unless I walk in the room while they're already kissing," he cringed. "It's not like I had my tongue down his throat, you know." Regina may have purposely grossed him out with that one, but it was too funny not to. He cringed further.

"Speaking of mushy love, did you have fun with Paige at the movies yesterday?" Henry blushed at his grandfather's question and shrunk back in his seat. "Yes, and we're just friends. No mushy love." Killian scoffed, "Funny, isn't that what those two," he motioned toward the outlaw and the queen, "were saying not last month?" Robin snapped his head to the captain, "Sorry, Mate, what about what we were saying last month?" Regina was wearing her trademark smirk and Snow knew exactly why he had missed that statement. "Killian was just mentioning the fact that you two were only claiming to have friendly feelings for one another." Robin cleared his throat, "Right, yes, just last month. It's okay to admit you like her Henry. Paige is quite a beautiful girl."

Regina took her foot away from Robin's thigh and stood. "Dessert anyone?"

The rest of the night, the family enjoyed the apple turnovers and the movie that Roland got to pick, "Toy Story". Roland curled up to Regina, Regina curled up to Robin, and Robin counted his lucky stars.

Henry looked over at the pair and his smile grew wider as he leaned back on Emma's legs that were behind him.

* * *

"Today was interesting," Regina stated as she settled in bed. Robin stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to her. "How so? I thought it was a lot of fun." She nuzzled her nose into his neck, "Yes," she smiled, "I suppose it was. I just never could have imagined spending almost the entire day with Snow White and her family because I _wanted _to." He chuckled and rolled them over so he was on top. "New beginnings, right?"

She leaned up to kiss him, "Yes, dear. New beginnings."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. It helps me out a lot.**


	6. An Awkward Situation

**Sooo... This happened after I watched 3x19. My hands kind of took over and this was the outcome. It's shorter than what I originally had, but that's only because there was smut that I am not willing to publish in it, so I deleted it from the upload. This was a pretty fun chapter to write, if I do say so myself. **

**Yes, I'm aware that the characters are a tad OOC, but I like them.**

**Anyway, like I said last week... Today is Friday, so here is your update.**

**WARNING: Even though it skips over the no-no parts, the beginning is still ****risqué. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the ideas, not the characters.**

* * *

"Mmm… Regina, slow down; we have all night." The raven hair sliding down his abdomen was suddenly tossed back. "Slow?" She raised an eyebrow, "Alright, but just remember that you asked for it." The mayor went back to start at his lips, capturing them in a soft, barely there osculate, before tenderly grazing her tongue along his bottom lip. Regina pecked the corner of his mouth and slowly went up his jaw with open-mouthed kisses.

"Darling, you're driving me mad." Robin inhaled deeply when her mouth enclosed around his earlobe as she dragged her nails down his chest. His fingers dug into the bedding beside him. "You said to go slow, dear." Robin groaned, knowing he was going to regret ever opening his mouth.

She continued down his neck, covering every inch with bites and suctions, followed by a soothing from her tongue. "You know, darling," she started between kisses, "you taste delicious." She gazed up at him, "Like honey."

He wriggled under her as her nails continued to scrape down his now, seemingly sensitive sides. When she arrived at his belly button, she nipped the surrounding skin and grasped the waistband of his boxers.**  
**

Slowing her already dragging movements, she paused to look at him and smirked at the sight. His knuckles were white as he clutched on to the bed sheets as hard as he could, his eyes were black with lust, and his jaw was clenched shut. She returned her attention back to his waistband as she slid it over his hips...

* * *

Upstairs, Henry woke in a puddle of sweat, and found the source clinging to him. For such a little boy, Roland radiated heat like the sun. Gently picking up his tiny arm from his waist, the older boy eased as quietly and softly as humanly possible out of the bed. He needed to get something to cool off with and he wasn't going to find it in his room.

* * *

...The queen kissed her way back up his body until she was hovering over his lips. "Was that slow enough for you, Thief?"

He growled, "Indeed. Of course, now it's pay back." She yelped as he suddenly flipped them over. Unfortunately, they weren't aware of how close they were to the edge of the bed and landed with a thud on the carpeted floor. "Oof!" Robin grunted, "Well, that was unexpected. Are you alright, darling?" Regina laughed, "Fine, dear. You broke my fall."

The lust returned to Robin's eyes and he smirked, "Good. Now I can return the torture."

* * *

Henry was mid gulp when he heard a small crash come from his mother's room. He briskly dropped his cup to the counter and sprinted toward the sound. Upon throwing the door open, he heard a loud gasp and regretted even coming near the room at the sight in front of him.

"Henry!" Regina was mortified, using Robin's body to cover her own while the obstruction was reaching for a blanket on the bed. Henry couldn't move, or even blink for that matter. With his mouth hanging agape, his mother's voice brought him out of his shock. "Oh my gosh, Henry, I am _so _sorry!"

He vigorously shook his head and turned around, "I thought someone broke into your room. I didn't know Robin was here and I wanted to make sure you were okay." He cleared his throat, "Glad that you are. I'm gonna go back to bed now."

Regina rested her forehead against the back of Robin's shoulder and sighed, "I'll meet you in your room in a few minutes, alright?" Henry nodded once with his back to them, walking back out to the safety of the hallway.

Once her son was out of the room, Regina collapsed on the bed and covered her face with her hands. "Hey, it'll be alright. He didn't see too much." Robin ran his fingers through her hair and sat next to her. "Dear, he just saw his mother's boyfriend kissing his way down her stomach with his hand on her naked breast. He saw enough," she groaned and pushed herself off the bed. "I've got to get dressed and go make sure he's not permanently scarred."

Robin stood, "Alright, love. Do you want me to go with you?" She looked at him and shook her head; "I don't think that's best at the moment, but thank you." Regina walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek as she buttoned her nightshirt. "I'll be back in a bit."

He fell back on the bed as she left the room, "I'll just be here, then."

* * *

Regina took a deep breath before a shaky hand reached out and grasped the doorknob. Slowly, she opened the door and looked over at Henry lying next to Roland, who was quietly snoring. "Hey," she whispered, "come out here, please." Henry gently climbed out of bed so as to not wake the sleeping boy. She opened the door more so he could walk past her.

"I'm sorry you saw that, Henry," she said as she shut the door. Henry slid down the wall across from his room with his head down, "Mom, you don't have to apologize. I should have knocked before coming in."

Regina sat down next to him, "Henry, you heard a sound come from my room and were worried about me. Do you think people generally knock before going into a room when they think someone is in danger?" He finally looked at her, "No, I guess not, but now it's all awkward."

She closed her eyes and let out a laugh that surprised even her, "Yes, it'll be somewhat awkward for a little while, but we can get past this eventually." He chuckled humorlessly, "I wonder how long that will take."

She lifted her head as a thought suddenly hit her; "You better not do any of that with Paige, Henry." He shot her a surprised look, "Mom! I never want to do that for as long as I live, _especially_ now that I've seen you and Robin… doing _that_."

Regina wrapped her arm around him only to have he shake it off, "Too soon, Mom."

"Right, yeah, okay," she brought her hand awkwardly back to her lap and looked down.

* * *

Emma and her mother sat waiting for the mayor to meet them at the diner. The savior looked up at the sound of the door chime, "There you are. What was so urge-"

"Henry walked in on us last night," Regina quietly interrupted the blonde, "I've already talked to him about it, but I just thought you should know." Both Snow and Emma's eyes turned into saucers, "Are you being serious right now?"

Regina rolled her eyes and sat down, "Yes, Ms. Swan, because I often joke about things like this. Of course I'm being serious." Snow gulped, "Like, more than making out?"

"I'm not giving you details, Snow!" She sighed, "The point is that we all need to be more careful from now on. I don't think he can handle walking in on anyone else again."

The savior scoffed, "Hey, we're not the ones who got caught." Regina looked at her skeptically, "How was I supposed to know he'd be up? It was three in the morning!" She lowered her raising voice when a dwarf at the bar looked at them, "How many times have you walked in on Snow and David?" Emma laughed, "Point taken." The younger brunette straightened her back, "Hey! I'm right here, you know."

"Mary Margret, I've literally walked in on you and David seven times. _Seven_. I can never eat on the dinning room table again because of it." Emma grimaced at the memories. "Emma!" Snow was turning red with embarrassment.

"Well, dear, I knew you were sexual, but I didn't take you as the 'anywhere, anytime' kind of woman." Snow sunk deeper in her seat at her stepmother's comment. "It tends to happen when you're separated from your true love for twenty-eight years."

Regina looked over to the blonde, "From the outside looking in, you and Hook seem to be very _hands on, _or rather, three hands and a hook on. If you're anything like your dear mother here, just be careful or you could end up in an extremely uncomfortable situation."

Emma smirked, "You mean, like the one you are currently in?"

The queen sighed, "Yes, precisely."

"Can you not just wipe that from his mind... Magically?" The blonde's face turned to confusion. Regina let out a huff, "I've seriously been considering it, but I'm afraid I don't have anymore of the ingredients for that potion and the only place to find them is the Enchanted Forest." Emma leaned back in her seat, "Well, that sucks."

The mayor's glare could cut glass, "Yes, it does _suck_, doesn't it?"

* * *

Robin decided to visit Henry during recess so he could speak one on one with him. The two were walking along the sidewalk away from the other kids when Henry finally spoke, "So what's this about?" Robin looked down to the boy, "Lad, I just wanted to check on you today, see how you were holding up."

Henry let out a humorless laugh, "How I'm holding up? Let's see... Last night I saw my mom naked with a man touching her, who was also naked." He turned to look up at Robin, "I'm barely standing, this is so awkward. Can we just try to forget it ever happened? I just want to know one thing." The outlaw stopped walking and turned to face Henry, "What's that?"

"What are your intentions with my mom? I know I was all for this and tried my best to get you together, but after last night, I just need to know. Do you love her, or do you just want _that_?" Robin's eyes widened at the thought of Henry thinking such a thing. "Henry, I can assure you, I love your mum with my whole heart. My only intention is to make her happy. To make us both happy. Please trust that."

Henry let out a breath he had been holding, "Good. But just so you know, if you do hurt her, you'll have to answer to me... And Prince Charming... And he's scary good with a sword."

"I would expect nothing less, Your Highness." Robin slightly bowed.

* * *

**Please motivate me to write more, or you know, tell me it sucks. Whatever you'd like.**

******Tune in next Friday.**


	7. It's a Girl's Night Out

**TGIF! Whoop!**

** I thought it'd be nice to have a friends night out for Regina. **

**_Disclaimer: Not my characters, dear readers. Also, the song that is borrowed is "Everybody Wants to Rule the World" by Tears for Fears_**

* * *

"Say that you'll never, never, never, never need it! One headline why believe it?! Everybody wants to rule the world!" Regina stopped dead in her tracks. From the front porch of her boyfriend's house, she heard scream-singing coming from inside. She grabbed the doorknob and eased her way in. Leaning against the door, she watched the performance that Robin wasn't aware he was giving. His back was to her, but she could see how much he was really getting into it. He had a trophy of some sort in his hand that he was singing into as he used his free hand to animate his words, all the while jumping all around.

"Well done, Dear, but I thought I was the only one who wanted to rule the world," she started mock clapping as the song ended. He promptly slammed his hand down on the radio and spun around, successfully turning the device off.

"Regina! I didn't expect you for another hour." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, clearly embarrassed. "I finished up early and decided we could all spend some time together before I bring Henry to Emma." She walked closer and wrapped her arms around him, playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck. "I must say, I do love your singing voice," she whispered. Shivers flowed down his back at the breath against his ear. "Well, I have actually come to quite enjoy this realm's music."

The queen took a step back, out of his embrace, "Where are the boys?" He grabbed her hand and walked her to the couch. "They're in the back playing catch with Roland's… I believe it is called a baseball." She slipped out of her shoes and rested her legs over Robin's as soon as they hit the seat.

"Well, someone must have had a long day." Robin began massaging the mayor's feet and calves. She sighed, "You could definitely say that. I need a break, something to relieve my stress."

"Oh, is that all? I can help you with that," the outlaw wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Not like that. Not that I don't enjoy it, but I would like to do something out of the house." He kept rubbing her legs as he thought. "Why do you not call your lady friends and see if they would like to do something?"

Regina scoffed, "Lady friends."

Robin turned his head toward her, "What? You do have friends." She ran her fingers through her hair, "Yes… I do. It's just strange thinking about it. Up until two years ago, the only _'friends' _I had were those whose hearts resided in my chambers. These people; Emma, Snow, Red, Tink… You- all of you chose to be my friend, to give me a second chance."

He placed her feet on the ground and leaned over to capture her lips. "We all chose to be your friend because you are an extraordinary woman, Regina." She smiled sweetly and pulled him back in for another kiss. As they started to deepen the kiss, the back door swung open and the sounds of laughter soon filled the room.

"Gross guys! Still too soon!" Regina shoved Robin off of her at the sound of Henry's voice. "Henry," she straightened her top, "did you have fun while I was slaving away at work?"

Roland chose that moment to jump in her lap, "We had a lot of fun, Gina! Tell her Henry!" She laughed at the child's enthusiasm and looked to her son. Henry smiled back at her, "Yeah, we did. In New York, I really got into baseball so I taught him how to play. Since it's just the two of us, we stuck to practicing tossing and catching the ball." Regina looked back at the boy in her lap.

"Is that so? Well, we may have ourselves a couple of major league baseball players in the future if you both stick to it. I do enjoy a good baseball game!" Henry looked taken back. "Since when do you watch baseball games and why didn't I know about it?!" She chuckled at his shock; "I have been watching baseball games on television ever since I cast the first curse. The game fascinated me, I just didn't want anyone to know I was a sucker for it."

"It seems that I need to watch this so called 'fascinating' game." Robin stood up, "In the meantime, would anyone care for some lemonade?" The two boy's faces lit up like a Christmas tree, "Please!"

While the guys drank their lemonade, Regina decided to take Robin's advice and stayed behind to make a phone call. "Tink! Hey, are you available tonight?"

* * *

Somehow, what went from Regina asking Tinkerbell to go for a mani/pedi, turned into her, Snow, Emma, and Red all going out to The Rabbit Hole. The queen was not a huge drinker and she didn't like to dance, but they all swore to her that she would love going out and having a good time with them.

So, here she was, at the bar, waiting for an apple martini while she watched Red shamelessly flirt with a guy who seemed to have muscle on top of muscle. If she didn't know better, she'd say he was the Hulk in the other world. "Come dance, please! It'll be fun, I promise." Regina felt Emma's hand on her shoulders, shaking them lightly as she received her drink. "Emma, come on, you know I don't dance," she took a sip.

Snow came up and tilted the martini back so that the mayor had to take large gulps. Regina's eyes bulged as she felt what her stepdaughter was doing. When the glass was empty, Snow let go of it, grabbed her by the hands, and pulled her up. "You don't, but you can! We've discussed this, remember?" Regina glared at Snow as she was led to the dance floor. "I can't believe you just forced me to practically inhale my drink. I'm going to get drunk if you keep doing that."

Emma came up beside her, "That's the point." Tinkerbell joined them on the dance floor, leaving the eye candy she had been talking to. "Let loose, Regina! That's why we're here!" The queen rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in defeat, "What the hell? Why not?"

* * *

**An hour later…**

Regina took a sip of her beer as she watched Emma and Tinkerbell compete in a pool match against a couple of guys that she recognized as Merry Men. Red hadn't been seen since she went to the restroom, conveniently at the same time as the hunk she had been talking to, over half an hour ago.

A song that she'd always secretly been fond of came on. Being as drunk as she was, she couldn't help but to start swaying back and forth, eventually turning into moving her hips and bouncing just a bit in place. All of the sudden, she felt a hand glide around her midsection and a pelvis against her backside. She promptly stopped her motions and turned around, "I'm sorry, dear. Have we met before?" Snow was by her side in an instant, afraid not for her, but for the poor guy who thought it a good idea to grind on the former evil queen. She set a calming hand on her friend's back as the man spoke, "Not yet. My name is-"

"I didn't think so," she said before he could get another word in. "If you value your manhood at all, I suggest you keep it to yourself and not on my ass." She smirked at his reaction to her words, "Otherwise, I will have to remove it myself."

One of the Merry Men that was playing pool with her friends stepped up. "Is this brute bothering you, Milady?" She turned toward him, "Not anymore. I believe he was just leaving, but thank you." Robin's men were all gentlemen, even if they were thieves who lived in the forest. The man bowed, "Anytime, Milady."

She and Snow gave him a grateful smile as he went back to losing against the two blondes. "That was incredibly nice of you." Regina scoffed at Snow's words, "Nice? I just threatened to castrate him." The younger brunette laughed, "Yes, but the fact that you didn't is what makes me proud." Regina rolled her eyes, "I need another drink. Would you like another water or anything?" Snow shook her head and wove her arm through her friend's. "I'll go with you and we can talk."

* * *

As soon as the beer was sat in front of her, she picked it up and took a long swig. "I never would have taken you for a beer drinker." Regina laughed as she set the bottle back down, "Well, dear, there are many things I could still surprise you with, it seems. Just like you still surprise me everyday."

Snow tilted her head in question, "Oh? And what things have I surprised you with?" Regina's speech had started to slur a bit as she let her wall back down, "Well, there's that whole you having sex at the drop of a hat and not locking doors thing. _That_ was not expected. You were so modest when you were a child that half the time I expected you to bathe with your undergarments still on." Snow laughed at that, "I guess I just don't think about it anymore since I am sucked into the moment when I'm with David. I can't think of anything else, just that I want to ravish him."

"Aaaand, _that absolutely_ just surprised me. That was very blunt of you." Snow blushed. "What else?"

Regina leaned against the backrest and her eyes grew serious, "After everything I've done to you and your family, you have given me more chances than I can count to readjust my life. You've forgiven me every time I've failed you. I don't deserve it. You stopped those arrows from puncturing my body at my execution after I said I regretted not succeeding in killing you. You never gave up on that girl that saved you from the bewitched horse all those years ago. You astound me, Snow White. I absolutely cannot believe I'm saying this, but you are the best friend I have ever had, and… I love you. Deep down, I believe I always have."

Snow wiped the wayward tear from her cheek and grasped Regina's hands. "I knew you could overcome that darkness and I felt that it was my responsibility to try and help you. Regina, you deserve every bit of forgiveness from me." Regina looked down as her tears came and shook her head in denial. "Yes, you do. I shouldn't have said anything to Cora about Daniel. I should have listened to you. In the end, my grandson turned out to be the one to save you. In any case, I'm so glad he did. I missed you, Regina. I missed the young girl who taught me what true love is and who fixed my hair for me. I missed my friend and I am _so_ happy I got her back."

Snow stood up and pulled Regina into a tight embrace. "Uh, did I miss something?" Red stood awkwardly with her hair a mess and a fresh bruise forming on her collarbone. Regina stepped back and tried to wipe her face of all tears, "Just us moving forward, is all."

"Yes! That's going to be a hundred dollars each, boys!" The group of three snapped their heads over to the pool tables at the sound of Tink's voice.

"Well, I guess everyone got something out of tonight, huh?" Snow laughed.

Regina smiled brightly at the princess, "Yes, I should say so."

* * *

**I needs to know your thoughts please! :) **


	8. Who Would Do Such a Thing?

**Okay, folks. I am so incredibly sorry for skipping last weekend. I teach dance and the two-day dance recital was that weekend, along with my birthday. Last week was just terribly crazy. Thank you for putting up with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's not as long as I would like it to be, but I have been seriously freaking swamped. **

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

* * *

"Mom!" Regina stirred in her sleep thinking she had felt Henry call for her. She shot up in bed when she felt that tug again, desperate and frightened. The outlaw was startled awake at the sudden movement of Regina. He couldn't understand why she was so suddenly awakened and assumed it was a nightmare. Before he could lay his hand on her back to sooth her, she turned to him with terrified eyes and shook her head. "Help us!"

"The boys." Leaving Robin with only those two words as explanation, Regina immediately puffed out of her bed and appeared in her son's bedroom with a sharp gasp at the sight before her. "Don't move," the queen calmly told the frightened boys. Henry had Roland curled into his side with his face hidden by his tiny hands. Somehow, she was able to hear Robin sprinting toward the room over the sounds of her own voice in her head telling her what she should do. Someone throwing the door open and making too much sudden noise would scare the vipers and cause them attack. She thinks about it hard and glues Robin's feet to the floor out in the hall, silently apologizing.

Regina looks around, spots the chest that houses the two snakes and calls it over with her magic. As soon as one of the vipers shot forward at the kids, she poofed Henry and Roland out of the room to Robin. The poisonous creatures' faces smacked into the headboard of the bed while Regina let her anger take over her. The queen imagined the fire that was currently residing in her eyes going into the beasts that threatened her children. Yes, she considered Roland her child. She had certainly loved him as one. Raising the vipers off the bed, she felt the fire leave her body and noticed that the threats were starting to smoke and hiss. Regina let out more of the fire she was trapping inside and the snakes were squirming mid-air, starting to smell like something she would have cooked over the fire back home in the forest. That's exactly what she was doing, though. Cooking the violent creatures from the inside out, as she would do to anyone who tried to harm her children.

When the snakes stopped their movements and hisses, she guided them to the chest that they had come from, locking it. She shook the anger from her body and let the worry return as she threw the bedroom door open and met her loved ones face to face. She released Robin's bare feet from the floor and ran to them. "I'm sorry, I didn't want the vipers to react in a fatal way," she explained quickly. Regina turned to the boys and kissed them both on the cheeks, "Are you both alright? You have nothing to fear anymore, they're gone." Henry embraced his mother tightly as Roland clung to his father's neck and cried.

They all made their way back to Regina's bedroom and the boys settled in the middle of the king sized bed. "I need to talk to Robin for a moment, you will both be fine in here. Nothing is going to happen, and if you get scared, we will be right outside the door. I promise." Henry nodded his head and wrapped his arms around the younger boy to let them know he could take care of it while they talked.

"What the hell happened? Why were there vipers in Henry's room? I know you wouldn't allow such a dangerous pet in your house." Regina ran a hand through her hair, "Of course I wouldn't, and those aren't just any vipers, those are the very snakes that killed Henry's great grandfather." Robin's eyes widened, "Leopold? You still have those creatures?" She closed her eyes and sighed, "I had them down in my vault with everything else that was brought over with the curse. Henry has snuck down there before and come across them. He knows now not to mess with the chest that held them. Which makes me wonder, who the _hell_ tried to kill our children? I will not allow this to go without consequence, Robin. I _will _find this person and I _will_ make them pay for this."

The thief pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, "Love, I know how you are feeling, but don't let some idiot make you fall back on your old ways. We will capture this evil, and we will make him or her pay for their wrong in the right way." Regina buried her face in the crook of his neck, "I know, I know. I was just so scared when I saw those vipers so close to them. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't hear Henry calling for help." Robin pushed her back a bit to look into her eyes, "Yes, why didn't I hear him? Even after I was awake, I heard nothing." The woman shrugged, "I don't know, he was smart enough not to yell out so I guess he started calling out for me from the inside. He must have some magic deep inside him for him to be able to wake me telepathically." He pulled her back to his chest, "Well, I'm just glad that he did. Be not troubled, my darling, we will find the bastards who did this."

When they reentered Regina's bedroom, the boys were still huddled together, Roland pressed into Henry's chest with tearstains down his face as he slept. Henry looked up when they walked in and put a finger to his lips to tell them that his pseudo brother was sleeping. Gently, they climbed in on either side of the bed and scooted close to the boys, wrapping their arms in a protective gesture around the two between them.

The family slept together the rest of the night until the adults could start their investigation of who would try to harm their boys.

* * *

Granny's was fairly empty the next day. As soon as they walked in, the Charmings waved them over. "You sounded frantic on the phone, what's happened?" Snow looked the group over. "Henry, how about you take Roland over to get some hot chocolate at the bar?" Regina suggested to her son.

She turned back to Snow when Henry and Roland were out of earshot, "Someone placed the vipers that killed your father in Henry's room while the boys were sleeping and if I hadn't felt Henry calling for me..." She left the end of the statement in the air.

Emma and Snow simultaneously gasped, "Who would do such a thing?!" Emma's mother instincts shot through her, "And how the hell do we find them?" The blonde's anger turned to confusion, "What do you mean you _felt _him calling for you?" The older brunette looked up, "I think he may have some sort of magic deep inside him. He called out for me telepathically and I felt a pull that woke me up. It's nothing we need to worry about right now." Emma looked surprised. David finally spoke, "Where are the vipers now? I knew I should have killed them when Henry found them the first time." Regina cleared her throat at the realization of her son getting into danger multiple times because of her. "They're dead. I sort of cooked them from the inside out, much like I would like to do to whoever did this." Emma stood, "I second that. Let's go then!"

Robin grabbed her wrist and softly pulled her back down, "As much as I'm sure we all would like to find who did this, we have no idea where to start. We need to think this through." Emma sat and nodded, "Okay, you're right. Do you have any enemies?" At Regina's scoff, she rubbed her hands over her face, "Right, stupid question. Let's make a list of those who still don't trust you, along with anyone that is against you, Robin." The couple nodded their heads, "Well, there's Blue, but she wouldn't risk the kids' lives. Then there's Whale, King George, all of the people that I still own their hearts," she looked back at Robin, "And there are also those who don't approve of our relationship." She looked out the window, "I should really return all of those hearts." Robin put his arm around her, "We can worry about that after we take care of this, Love."

"I think Blue is off the table. How many hearts do you still have, Regina?" David asked. She looked down, somewhat ashamed, "52." Emma choked on her coffee, "You have 52 hearts that you have yet to return?!" Regina gave her a hard look, "Well I've been sidetracked and no one has even mentioned it. I know it's terrible, but I promise will return them all as soon as we find this person with a death wish."

"I'm sorry, that just kind of took me by surprise." Regina sighed, "It's quite alright, I understand." She looked up in the blonde's eyes, "Do you have any ideas about whom this could be?"

* * *

Little did they know, that as they were beginning their investigation, the very person they were searching for was sitting across the diner in the corner. "Would you like more coffee?"

The man looked away from the discussion taking place and up to the waitress, "No, thank you. I believe I've gotten just enough."

* * *

**You know what motivates me :)**


End file.
